


Don't You Think That You Need Someone (Everybody Needs Somebody)

by Fandoms_For_The_President



Series: It's All Right [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Episode: s11e04 Baby, Gen, I'm sorry I'm just obsessed with Dean's sexuality, Sam just analyzing everything Dean says, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 19:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5102147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_For_The_President/pseuds/Fandoms_For_The_President
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sam didn't know whether his brother knew that he knew or not, but he knew. He had known for a while, why Dean didn't do this 'relationship' thing. He had wondered before, though, if his brother himself knew the basic fact about himself, or was he still denying?"</p><p>Coda to the scene where Sam and Dean talked about 'having something' in 11.04. It's gen, people, sorry about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Think That You Need Someone (Everybody Needs Somebody)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Another fic about Dean's sexuality and stuff. Yes, I know, I know, but I am just obsessed with it, ok? So just go with it. Title from Guns n' Roses' "November Rain". Enjoy!

Sam was not pissed.

He wanted to be, but he was really not. His brother was just trying to get on his nerves, he knew that. He also knew that his brother may have been trying to draw him away from the inevitable conversation ahead, so he was not pissed. He just wanted his brother back. From the time where they weren't dealing with any of these crap. Before angels. Before everything, where they were just  _themselves_. Where Dean wasn't so painfully hiding something from him. Also where he still had the dream to be with someone, have a  _thing_. Be  _normal_ as normal could get. 

So yeah, Sam was tired. He was  _exhausted_. 

"But you know what? I think it was time. I respect the fact that you, uh, you know, you wanted to stay true and pure and waited," Dean started teasingly, shaking Sam away from thoughts, and back to reality.

"You know what? You-you're an idiot." 

"Even put a blanket down. Buddy, classy and thoughtful as always."

"I tried to give her my number," Sam said, staring at the road ahead. "You know what she said?"

" _We got tonight. Who needs tomorrow?"_ Dean quoted, and Sam felt, as usual, that he wasn't able to express himself. Dean had the tendency to soften things, run away from them until they caught him, even drown them. Sam could do that for a while, but as a functioning human being, he needed to talk. Nobody could be that professional in repressing feelings. Even Dean, Sam knew Dean too needed to talk every now and then. 

"Is everything a Bob Seger song to you?" he asked instead, hoping Dean knew what that meant.  _Is everything emotional a joke to you?_

"Yes." 

Of course. Dean was raised by John I-had-another-child-and-you-didn't-even-know-until-after-my-death-although-I-visited-him-every-single-year Winchester, the one and only. He was great at distracting, and Sam knew the best way to do that was to tease and joke your way out. 

"Well," he said, "It was nice knowing you, Piper."

"Piper?" Dean chuckled. "That's awesome." Sam laughs as well.

"Heather. One night wonders, man."

"Shoot, we're lucky we still get that at all," Dean then murmured to himself, and Sam just couldn't think Dean not wanting to have anything else. Sure, his brother was a womanizer, but he  _sure_ wanted  _something_ , right? He couldn't just continue this life, he must want something.  _Someone._ Anyone. Sam didn't know whether his brother knew that he knew or not, but he knew. He had known for a while, why Dean didn't do this _'relationship'_ thing. He had wondered before, though, if his brother knew the basic fact about his own being, or was he still in the dark? Or worse, was he denying it? Deep down, though, Sam knew that Dean knew. Dean also knew that Sam knew, but they never talked about it. Probably never would, too. But Sam could get as close as he can possibly get. Just to make sure Dean knew his acknowledge about this.

"Really?" He says. "You don't...Ever want something else?"

"I'm sorry, have you met us? We're batting a whooping zero in domestic life man, goose eggs." Sam knew that's Dean's way of saying _"How can I be with anyone if I'm this odd? How can I be with someone with the work I do and the thing I am? "_

"You don't ever think about something? Not marriage or whatever, but... Something? You know, with a hunter? Somebody who understands the life?" He pushes, because he _knew_  and he needs to make Dean know that he  _knew_. He carefully used neutral words, not a  _girlfriend_ or a  _relationship_ , but  _something_ with a  _somebody_. He would never admit, but he hoped that  _somebody_ would be his friend, too. Maybe the one who was desperately in an effort to help Dean.  _Save him_ , if Sam dared. 

Yeah. Sam wasn't pissed. He was just desperate, desperate to make his brother happy as he could get. 

"Have you not heard a single word Bob's been singing about?" Dean said, and Sam  _knew_. He knew the story behind the song, how the girl had married the boyfriend from the military, breaking Bob's heart, and Bob knew it wasn't love, what they had, as well. Dean was afraid of forming emotions for anyone, although he did have the attraction towards... Well,  _everyone_ , he was afraid of falling in love. Sam knew that everyone Dean had loved left him or got broken in a way, that was a deal that came with their job. But this was different. Dean, the I-am-tough Dean,  _cared_ whether he hurt someone. Most importantly, he didn't want to get hurt as well. He had been too broken to take another hit.

"You're tired. I can tell, you're exhausted. Well, I'm still wired, so I'm gonna pull over, get some gas. You hop in the back, get some z's 'cause, buddy, you earned 'em," Dean said, and Sam knew the small talk was over. That Dean came too close to showing emotion, so he cut it off. For Sam, this was not over, not until Dean said something a little more revealing, but for now, it could wait. Sam needed to sleep. He really did. So he got back, and laid as much as his six foot four body let him, and fell asleep. Although he woke up later, from a vision, he felt it. Beside Dean's presence, and in Baby, he was  _home_. He was with  _family_.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that was crappy, but I hope you enjoyed that! Please leave a kudos if you did, and make sure to leave a comment as well! They make veeery happy! 
> 
> Stay awesome!


End file.
